You know that feeling?
by peddie-obsessed1.0
Summary: What if the dance wasn't a bet? For nadene-seddiefan, my first reviewer! Peddie one-shot Please review :) Rated T to be on the safe side...


**You know that feeling?**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me this long to write another story, but ever since school started back up, I've been really busy. I know what you're thinking... Excuses, excuses. Cut me some slack though... please? **

**Anyway on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: **It pains me to say I don't own Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Nina or Fabian. I don't own House of Anubis at all! *wipes away tear*

* * *

**Set at the dance in season 2, Eddie dancing with Patricia was never a bet.**

* * *

You know that feeling you get. When you're flying through a wormhole, travelling at the speed of light, wondering where you're going to end up, hair all over the place, knowing that wherever you land, you're going to wish you didn't have the exotic case of bed head, make-up all in the wrong place?

No? Well that's exactly how Patricia felt. Why? Eddie Miller. That's why...

She had the HUGEST crush on him. And he _knew! _She doesn't know, it's just something about him...

The fact he's fluent in French, she likes the way he always has a comeback for her snarky comments, the constant flow of insults they both say, so naturally, it's unbelievable! She likes the way he keeps her on her toes, flirts with her, that damn boy makes her feel like she's the only girl in the world.

But this didn't make sense; she is _Patricia Williamson _and _Patricia Williamson _does NOT have those feelings.

Who was she kidding, she was crushing on him. Hard.

So when, one day, harmless conversation- she refuses to call it flirting- turned into something more, Patricia was over the moon, she was half shocked, half ecstatic!

* * *

**Patricia P.O.V**

"What are you looking at, Slimeball?" I challenged.

"You," he answered simply, I rolled my eyes but felt my face heat up.

"Why?" I involuntarily made my face soften.

"Wait," he snickered, "is _the_ Yacker actually blushing, what did I say?"

I was at a loss for words, something that _never _happens. I wanted to punch him so bad, you see what he does to me?

Eddie chuckled, making my stomach twist more, I love the sound of his laugh, just not when it's at me...

"So... You wanna dance?" he asked after a long silence - it wasn't really awkward, but not comfortable either.

I wanted to say yes, but as always the meaner side of me took charge, "Ha! Dance with you?! As if I would ev-" I got cut off by Eddie grabbing my hand,

"You know you want to..." he said persuasively, " Come on, I don't dance either."

"Ok fine. But no longer than a minute and no funny stuff," I mean how do say no to that?

"Oh really?" he asked curiously, with that signature smirk plastered on his face, that made my heart melt. Wait! Did I just say that?! Oh god! I'm turning into Amber! Lord help me!

"What are you up to Krueger?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing..." he replied, I was still curious but let it slide.

We danced for _five _minutes, staring into each other's eyes – not in a creepy, stalker-y way – when he finally broke the gaze, saying, "Does this count as funny stuff?" he whispered, starting to lean in, and before my mind could register what was happening, I met him half way, eyes closed, feeling his soft lips on mine. We were _kissing! _Scrap that, this was a heated, passionate kiss, our chance to let all of the bottled up feelings out. I couldn't even think enough to care that I was talking mushy.

Although the kiss wasn't enough for me, I wanted him, no, I _needed _him. Now! But just as I was pressing our bodies together...

He pulled back! I wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V**

I kissed her... And she kissed back! After a while I thought this was too good to be true, cheesy I know, but I thought the worst of it and thought she was leading me on. Stupid I know, seeing as _I _kissed _her! _However, I still pulled back, expecting a smirk reading _I got you! _or a slap or something along those lines. What I wasn't expecting though, was instead be greeted by a hurt looking Patricia, she looked so upset and vulnerable I wanted to punch myself for pulling back.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked hurt dripping from her every word, disappointment lacing through. Then she blushed, obviously thinking she sounded childish.

"I don't know... Are you sure you like me... I mean..." I trailed off now embarrassed.

"She shifted her weight not feeling comfortable with the subject, "I wouldn't have kissed back if it was an act..." she mumbled after an eternity of awkward silence, She quickly added, "Why? Don't you like me...?"

"Of course I do!" I said a little too defensively.

"Then..." the tips of her ears turned red. I guess this is some first kiss to remember. Oh Eddie! Why'd you have to ruin the moment? ERGHH! I hate myself right now! "What do we do?" I hadn't even realised she had continued talking.

At those words, I grinned before re-capturing her lips. The kiss became needier by every passing second. I felt her smile into the kiss as my hands explored her body, going lower and lower.

Plus, I'm not gonna lie, it felt pretty awesome when her arms securely wrapped around my neck, one hand playing with my hair. God, I think I'm in love with her! My heart skipped a beat when I thought that. I'm being a sappy romantic. You see what she does to me?

I was snapped out of my trance when a loud "SQUEE!" made Patricia and I jerk apart. During this, she accidentally bit my lip, drawing blood.

We turned around to see Amber squealing, "Peddie! I gotta start the scrapbook! Eep!"

"Amber!" Patricia and i screamed in unison. _This _drew _everyone's _attention, and I _mean _everyone!

Even Nina and Fabian stopped there make-out session to glare at us.

"Hold up, Peddie...?" I questioned, what _the hell is Peddie? _

"Patricia plus Eddie equals Peddie!" Amber said in a _Duh!_ Voice.

"Oh, right, right... Wait! SCRAPBOOK!" I managed between snorts of laughter. Just then a camera flash went off.

"AMBER!"

Like I said, some first kiss to remember!

* * *

No-one's P.O.V

So, you know that feeling you get. When you're flying through a wormhole, travelling at the speed of light, wondering where you're going to end up, hair all over the place, knowing that wherever you land, you're going to wish you didn't have the exotic case of bed head, make-up all in the wrong place?

Patricia felt that every time they kiss... And loved it...

* * *

**A/N: *hides behind wall* Sorry! I know it's bad. But I'm just a person. Not my best work, but like I said, I've been really busy with homework and wanted to get a second story out. Review?**


End file.
